facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Zsasz (Arkhamverse)
'Victor Zsasz '''is a minor antagonist in ''Batman: Arkham Asylum and City. History Past Kidnapping Cassidy Arkham Asylum Incident During the Joker's takeover on Arkham Asylum, Zsasz was one of the first rogues to be let loose in the Intensive Treatment Centre. While running free, he got into the Patient Pacification Chamber where he murdered a Security Guard who attempted to stop him and then took a guard named Mike hostage, strapping him to an electric chair, threatning to kill him if anyone comes near especially Batman. A guard named Zach Franklin found this out and called for backup via radio while sounding the alarm. The guards tried to talk him down but that didn't work. A surviving guard, Edward Burlow, directed Batman to the chamber to back up the security there. He met Franklin, who informed him of the situation. Batman used his Grapnel Gun and used the gargoyles above to get behind Zsasz. Batman managed to take him out and then Mike was rescued. Harley Quinn soon trapped them all in the area and then one of the guards guarded Zsasz with a Shotgun to prevent him from escaping. Zsasz managed to escape and murdered three guards in the Arkham West, placing them in a room and acted if they were playing cards. He then proceeded to the heavily guarded Arkham East while Joker's men were fighting security guards, he invaded the Botonical Gardens and murdered two guards, arranging them in a lifelike pose around a bench. Shortly after, Zsasz encountered Joker and Victor was taken to the Arkham Mansion after his men had captured Dr. Penelope Young in the Library, planning to get the secret formula out of her. Zsasz was requested by Joker to get the secrets out of her and he succeeded. Batman searched the Mansion and encountered Zsasz again, who had taken Dr. Young hostage, threatning to kill her if he came any closer with his Knife. Before he could even kill her, Batman threw a Batarang at his head to take him down. Young was punching his body while crying, calling him an evil monster. With a bunch of explosives in the nearby safe, Young was killed and Batman was knocked out. Zsasz then escaped while the chaos was happening. As Batman had his final encounter with Scarecrow, Zsasz appeared in it. Joker now ran the asylum and had a captured Batman. Zsasz, Joker, Quinn and an armed High Security Henchman was escorting him. Hostages in Arkham City Personality Powers and Abilities Quotes *"He belched out smoke as he put his card on the table." *"If I see anything that looks just a little bit like a bat, this guard dies...DO YOU HEAR ME!?" *"Hello, Batman. Do you recognized my voice?" *"Please hold for Mr. Zsasz. Sorry, his not available right now. You need to find the phone." *"Ring, ring." *"I'll take my time, Batman. After all, you took yours." *"You missed my call." *"You took too long, Batman." Category:Batman Arkhamverse Characters